1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas and particularly to an umbrella having a push button automatic extending telescopic post with fine multi-fold ribs for compact storage within the handle portion of a writing implement, or alternately the handle portion of a cosmetic case.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
According to the American Cancer Society and others, people engaging in outdoor activities during the summer months and, for that matter the entire year, are encouraged to cover as much as the unprotected portion of the exposed skin from direct contact with sunlight. One method of accomplishing this is to wear head covering and neck covering, the most vulnerable or exposed portion of the human anatomy, especially during participation of a spectator sport, are the head, face, and back of the neck, assuming normal attire is worn.
It is not always possible to have a hat therefore, people have resorted to using a handheld sun shield devices to accomplish this task. These, however can be bulky and difficult to carry.
Compact umbrellas having multi-folding ribs are well known. It would be advantageous to have an umbrella or sunshade that would be combined with an item that would already be carried by the user, such as a pen or a lipstick case or other cosmetic or personal care item carrying case. Such an item could be carried on a daily basis and would also provide protection from unexpected rain showers.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,686, issued Jun. 2, 1931 to Bright, provides a combined parasol, vanity case, and coin holder. The vanity case is a hollow compartment located on the opposite end of the staff from the handle, and is detachable from the staff. The vanity case is for holding lipstick, powder puff, or other articles of a similar nature that are usually found in a vanity case.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. D176,909, issued Feb. 14, 1956 to Fellerman, shows the ornamental design for a combined umbrella and writing implement.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,555, issued Sep. 14, 2004 to Thomas, claims an umbrella and article holder that includes an umbrella having a shaft, a handle connected to one end of the shaft, and a fabric covering connected to an opposite end of the shaft and adapted to open up to provide a protective covering against rain, snow and sleet; at least one article holder connected with the handle of the umbrella for holding at least one article when the umbrella is held in an upright configuration; and a leg securing strap for securing the umbrella to a leg of a person such that the umbrella remains in the upright configuration whether the person is sitting or standing. The article holder may include a drink holder, cigarette box holder, cigarette lighter holder and pen holder connected to an upper end of the handle, and a hook for holding at least one of a hat and coat and an extension for holding a shopping bag connected to a lower end of the handle.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,756, issued Apr. 18, 1989 to England, shows a collapsible disposable umbrella formed from plastic, polyethylene and/or kraft paper components. The invention has a tubular container that serves as a handle when the umbrella is in use. The other components of the unit are stored within the container and when partially removed therefrom, an umbrella support structure expands and locks into position with a few simple movements.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,237, issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Flanagan, is for a disposable umbrella apparatus made of thermoplastic and inexpensive materials and having a central staff made of a length of plastic pipe. Three short plastic dowels are mounted perpendicular through the staff and a plastic cap mounts to the top of the pipe to act as a stop for a fixed upper collar supporting the fixed struts of the umbrella and as a latch for a slidable collar carrying the collapsing umbrella struts. The slidable collar has an opening therethrough and slides along the staff pipe and the latching for the umbrella uses a pair of grooves along the inside of the opening the slidable collar so that the collar can slide over one of the plastic dowels protruding from the staff and abut against a second dowel protruding from the staff and then rotated between the two dowels to latch the collars and struts in position to hold the umbrella in an open position. The collar is thus rotated to misalign the grooves with respect to the dowel on either side thereof to prevent movement past the dowels in either direction. The waterproof covering for the umbrella may be thermoplastic sheet heat sealed in place on the struts.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,615, issued May 29, 2001 to Corso et al., provides an umbrella having a molded handle, a translucent telescopic center shaft, and a plastic dome. When opened the umbrellas' dome is supported by a series of flexible plastic spokes with living hinges. The plastic dome is attached to the spokes by heat welding to supporting tabs. The section of the telescoping shaft nearest the handle has a cut out section for insertion of a “lightstick” so that the user can activate the chemically based glowstick and insert it into the cutout section and also remove and replace it as needed.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,535, issued Jul. 9, 1996 to Lin, puts forth a pocketable folding umbrella includes a slim upper notch generally rectangular shaped and secured on an upper portion of a central shaft; a slim lower runner generally rectangular shaped and slidably held on the central shaft; a plurality of extremity rib sets radially pivotally secured to two extremity portions of the upper notch and the lower runner, a plurality of flat-side rib sets universally pivotally secured to two flat-side portions of the upper notch and the lower runner, and an umbrella cloth secured with the rib sets, whereby upon folding of an opened umbrella, the flat-side rib sets will be inwardly folded towards a flat side portion of the upper notch and the lower runner as accompanied with a radially folding of the extremity rib sets on the two extremity portions of the upper notch and the lower runner for greatly minimizing the volume of the folded umbrella for a convenient carrying and storage.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,303, issued Dec. 26, 2000 to Lin, illustrates a slim rib assembly for umbrella includes: at least a top rib pivotally secured to an upper notch fixed on a top portion of a central shaft, a stretcher rib pivotally connected with the top rib and pivotally secured to a runner slidably held on the shaft an intermediate connecting rib pivotally connected to the top rib through an intermediate connecting rib, and a tail rib pivotally connected to the intermediate rib; with the top rib formed as a slim elongate rod having an outermost end of the top rib formed as a flat thinning end portion pivotally connected with a pair of narrowing lugs centripetally pressed from two side walls of the U-shaped groove of the stretcher rib; and having an outer portion of the top rib formed as a flat thinning portion for pivotally connecting an inner end of the intermediate connecting rib, thereby forming a slim rib assembly for minimizing a folding volume of the rib assembly when closing the umbrella adapted for making a slim mini pocketable folding umbrella.
What is needed is a thin plastic cover, fold-up umbrella with thin structural supports which fits within a pen case or a personal care product case which becomes the handle for the umbrella.